When ATLUS Give You Lemon, Then?
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Fic super Crack. Author ga tanggung jawab kalau yang baca merasa jijik, terkompori atau gara2 ketawa ampe nangis. Yang jelas, inilah yang author tangkap dengan berusaha berdiri di tengah dan menilai dengan teliti. Multi pairing, some crack.


**Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Fic ini terbesit dari satu fanart yang bisa dibilang cukup unik dan lucu… Go on, please. Tambahannya akan saya tulis di AN bawah. Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Kecuali beberapa pairing yang saya suka, pairing yang ada di sini murni FIKTIF. Lol. *Author digampar***

**Warning: Implied maniac, lesbian, pedophile, gay, femdom, etc.**

Yosuke.

Berulang kali mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan bercanda ringan. Suatu waktu candaan mereka itu terkadang meleset ke arah yang sedikit menjorok. Pertanyaan seperti, siapa diantara pria grup yang paling mesum? Jawabannya tidak pernah jatuh kepada Teddie. Itu dikarenakan sifat alaminya yang memang seperti itu. Tapi Yosuke berada pada kasus yang lain. Semuanya langsung menganggukkan kepala serentak.

Yosuke tidak terima dengan gelar itu, pastinya. Tapi siapa yang bisa membelanya? Ketika Rise pertama sampai di inaba, siapa yang paling girang? Yosuke. Ketika pergi _camping_ di gunung, siapa yang membawakan baju renang untuk Chie dan Yukiko? Yosuke. Bukan berarti Yu dan Kanji tidak mendukung itu, hanya saja terkadang Yosuke agak kesusahan menahan gejolak libido-nya.

Kuma pernah melihat Yosuke membawa foto Rise dengan pakaian renang ke dalam kamar mandi…

'Me-memangnya itu salah?' bela dirinya sendiri kepada Yu, empat mata. Yu ingin menggeleng, namun 'kok susah, ya?

Rise.

Rise adalah magnet pria, secara harfiah. Tidak ada satupun pria yang dapat menolak gemulai pinggul, rambut yang lembut dan wangi, juga kedua bola mata cantik dan menawan itu. Yosuke-senpai down. Yu-senpai, hampir~ Sedikit lagi!—mungkin. Tapi… Tapi…

Ini mustahil terjadi. Seluruh siswa Yasogami sudah tergoda dan bertekuk lutu dihadapan daya tarik Rise. Tapi pria itu masih berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Teguh seperti patung yang tak peduli dijatuhkan kotoran burung sekalipun. Kanji bukanlah tipe Rise, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi dengan keahlian Kanji membuat kerajinan imut, Rise tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali semakin penasaran dengan sosok si pria dari hari ke hari… Rise hanya takut rasa penasaran akan membunuh kucing, nantinya.

Anehnya, semakin Kanji menjauhinya, semakin gencar itu pula Rise mengejarnya. 'Pokoknya Kanji harus melihatku! Persetan dengan masalah kucing!'

Kanji.

Saat kejantanannya diragukan, saking memberangnya Kanji hanya bisa mengamuk ke sana dan kemari. Kanji memang tahu ada sesuatu yang lucu pada dirinya ketika berpikir kalau laki-laki itu lebih baik dari perempuan. Laki-laki tidak pernah menghina hal-hal kecil; laki-laki selalu langsung kepada permasalahan.

Begitulah saat Naoto mengatakan tertarik kepadanya. Serius! Laki-laki tertarik kepadaku? Kanji semakin mempermasalahkan seleranya sekarang. Tapi ketika dia tahu kalau Naoto adalah seorang perempuan, dia malah semakin tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-katanya terhadap si detektif. Meski terkadang Naoto menatapnya dengan lembut dalam diam, dan membuatnya benar-benar nampak seperti perempuan Kanji semakin tidak yakin dengan dirinya.

'Sial, Naoto itu perempuan sungguhan, 'kan! Aku ingin bukti demi kejantananku!, sial!' Yu dan Yosuke hanya bisa tediam seribu kata.

Naoto.

Naoto adalah gadis yang dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia dapat menyibakkan kabut tebal dari pandangan orang yang mencoba membaca isi hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Tasumi-kun? Apa Naoto pernah melakukan salah sehingga ia ragu-ragu mengatakannya pada Naoto? Seandainya dia bisa lebih berterus terang mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya seperti Yu-senpai…

Bicara tentang Yu-senpai, terkadang Naoto bingung mengapa dia bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya—apa yang ingin disampaikannya dengan mudah. Apakah dia tidak pernah merasa canggung ataupun ragu? Naoto, seperti Rise terhadap Kanji, ia merasa begitu penasaran kepada Yu. Naoto ingin mencoba melihat apa yang Yu pikirkan mengenai dirinya… Tapi ini akan susah, karena Yu adalah tipe yang sama seperti Naoto. Rahasia tidak akan mudah terkuak dari Yu. 'Tapi, aku adalah detektif,' bisiknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yu.

Yu selalu menganggap semua yang ada di dunia ini setara. Tak ada yang lebih, tak ada yang kurang. Begitu pula dengan bagaimana ia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Yu begitu menyayangi mereka tanpa beda sedikitpun. Dan Yu menganggap keberadaan mereka adalah penting dalam hidupnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Nanako. Dia masih kecil. Dia masih belum mengenal kejamnya dunia yang sudah Yu alami dalam beberapa kali kesempatan. Seperti Rise dan Ai yang hampir menyulut perang dunia ketiga, atau ketika Yukiko tahu Yu sangat dekat dengan Chie. Atau ketika Yu sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan Yukiko dan menerima tatapan pembunuh dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Nanako lain. Ia mencoba untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nanako, mencucikan baju Nanako, menjemurkannya, dan juga melipatnya ketika sudah kering. Tidak lupa juga kaos kakinya. Yu harus membuatnya nyaman selalu. Dia merasa harus menjaga senyuman itu, senyuman polos yang dapat membuat hati Yu lega dan tubuhnya merasa lepas. '… Aku tidak terlalu berlebihan membayangkan Nanako, 'kan? Kurasa tidak.'

Nanako.

Nanako cinta Junes. _Jingle_ Junes tidak pernah gagal mengajaknya untuk menari dan bersenandung. Nanako sangat senang berada di Junes juga karena ada Teddie di sana. Aduuh, Teddie yang empuk; Teddie yang lembut; Teddie yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Ketika Yu mengajak Nanako untuk pulang, Nanako bilang, 'Nanako sudah mengerjakan pe-er, Nanako sudah mencuci piring, makanan ayah ada di bawah tudung ya, Onii-chan. Dah, hati-hati di jalan ya!' Setelahnya Yu pulang ke rumah seorang diri dan berlutut akan kekalahan. Cinta segitiga memang membunuh…

Teddie.

Teddie adalah penggila wanita. Tapi dia tidak mesum seperti Yosuke. Dia mencintai perempuan apa adanya—atau, memang seperti kebiasaannya, Dia tidak pernah berpikiran kotor, tapi dia senang berfantasi untuk mencintai semua perempuan.

Tapi belakangan ini, dia membayangkan sesuatu yang unik. Tidak tahu unik atau tidak, tapi ketika Teddie meminta bantuan Yukiko, Teddie merasa seperti di surga. Seperti mencandu ganja, Teddie meminta bantuan Yukiko lagi dan lagi. Yukiko 'sih senang saja melakukannya. Memangnya menginjak tubuh beruang Teddie dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya di bawah kakimu apa susahnya? Terkadang Yukiko melakukannya dengan wajah menakutkan juga… Tapi kenapa muka Teddie nampak begitu senang? 'Oyayayaya, apa ini di bawah tubuhku?'—lengket.

Yukiko.

Yukiko tidak begitu menyukai pria. Mereka terkadang begitu kasar dalam memperlakukan perempuan. Tapi tidak pada kasus khusus terhadap beberapa teman prianya, terutama Yu. Tapi entah kenapa image pangeran itu tidak bisa ia lepas dari benaknya. Benar, Yu adalah pangerannya, Yukiko juga memikirkan itu rupanya. Tapi, Yu terlalu populer. Siapa saja? Ai, Rise, dan… Naoto juga sepertinya. Yukiko seperti merasa tidak ada ketika Yu mengacuhkannya…

Berbeda dengan Chie. Ia masih ingat ketika Chie memelihara anjing malang yang Yukiko pungut dulu. Ia juga masih ingat ketika Chie memeluknya dengan erat untuk mendiamkan Yukiko yang sedang menangis. Ia senang berada bersama Chie. Jika bisa, ia ingin sampai seterusnya berada di dekat Chie. Karena ia akan memberikan yang terbaik juga untuk Chie.

Chie.

Chie sangat senang berada di dekat Yosuke. Kenapa? Karena setiap hari dia bisa makan beefsteak gratis. Tidak peduli daging apapun! Pokoknya bagi Chie, di Junes adalah _Everyday is free beefsteak day at your Junes_. Karena itu Chie sering menuruti semua permintaan Yosuke. Trial of the Dragon, Godfist, lalu dvd film apa lagi yang Yosuke patahkan, ya? Chie selalu mengamankan soft copy dari film-nya dan lalu meminjamkan kasetnya kepada Yosuke. Karena Chie tahu, Yosuke pasti akan merusakkannya. Dan itu berarti steak gratis lagi.

Yosuke bodoh tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi setiap hari melihat senyuman polos itu tidak buruk juga, pikir Chie. Entah kenapa semenjak kematian Konishi-senpai, Yosuke sedikit banyak bisa lebih sering tersenyum. Chie merasa senang juga. Tentu saja kalau Yosuke menjauhkan koleksi foto Rise berbikini miliknya. Dasar maniak, dia membawanya kemana-mana.

|END|

AN: Jadi pairingnya adalah…

Yosuke x tangannya + foto Rise | Rise x Kanji | Kanji x Naoto | Naoto x Yu | Yu one-sided x Nanako | Nanako x Teddie | Teddie x kaki Yukiko | Yukiko x Chie | Chie x Daging (Yosuke)

Hmmm… Setelah memikirkan pairing2 di atas ini, saya jadi yakin kalau memang seperti ini seharusnya! Ini adalah list pairing canon/legit/official dari ATLUS. Hahaha!

Ps: Tentu saja semua yang di atas hanyalah **fiktif. Termasuk komeng saya**.

Tapi apa ga ada yang tertarik dengan **Kanji x Rise**? Belakangan ini kok saya mikirin mereka terus ya? Kalau ada yang niat bikin, kasih tahu ya.

Review, kritik, komen akan memperindah hari saya. See you.

Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio chapter berikut akan segera di-update. Keep in touch kay.

Visit Blog Persona 4 Indonesia: magatsu-indonesia . blogspot . com


End file.
